


What Viggo Wants

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, M/M, Overstimulation, Revenge, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: “You took everything from me: my brother, my empire, my eye… so now I get to take you.”
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	What Viggo Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: orgasm after forced orgasm (people really seem to like requesting this one)

“Viggo, stop, stop, stop!” Hiccup shouted. He was underneath the man, tied to the bed on his front with his arms spread. Viggo was thrusting into him as if he was trying to bore a hole through his stomach. 

“And why should I?” Viggo asked in a gravelly voice, taking his ear in his teeth. “You took everything from me: my brother, my empire, my eye… so now I get to take you.”

Hiccup moaned and whined in despair. He hated this. His body liked it though. There was some strange spot inside of him that Viggo was sliding across with every thrust that went pleasure sparking into his cock and his stomach and his extremities. He was trembling underneath him. 

Viggo stopped for a moment, and Hiccup thought maybe he was done with him, but then: “On your knees.”

“What? Why would I listen to you?”

Viggo was trailing his hands over his sides. “Because if you don’t, I’ll flay the skin from your back.”

Hiccup’s eyes went big. With the cruelty of this man, he believed it. He hurriedly pulled himself up onto his knees. 

“There we go,” Viggo crooned. He settled back into him, hands running over his torso. Hiccup gasped as he started thrusting and pinched and pulled at his nipples. That made them hard, sending pleasure down to his traitorously erect cock. He cried out and moaned, again pulling on his ropes. 

Hiccup tossed his head as Viggo’s hand wrapped firmly around his length. 

“N-no.”

“I’m already inside you, dear. I might as well touch this beauty.” He stroked slowly along his member, exploring it with his fingers. He gave it a small tug, and Hiccup whimpered. He hated this. He hated how Viggo was making him feel. 

“ _ No _ …” Hiccup moaned out. He’d said “no” and “stop” what felt like a hundred times, but Viggo didn’t care. He just took whatever he wanted, and what he wanted was Hiccup. 

“Fuck!” Hiccup shouted as Viggo began thrusting hard again, stroking his cock in tandem with the snap of his hips. Viggo pulled hard on his hair with his other hand, making his scalp sting. 

“You’re quite loud, darling. Not loud enough, I’m afraid.” Viggo laughed. “I’m going to make you scream like a girl.”

What did that mean? Was Viggo going to make him orgasm? Why would he want to do that? 

But… he surely did. Why else would he be fucking him like this  _ and  _ giving him a handjob?

Hiccup tried to come to terms with the fact that he was going to cum by Viggo’s hand. An enemy was going to see him at his most vulnerable. What difference did it make though, when he was already doing this to him? 

Hiccup couldn’t help moaning and crying out at the pleasure. Yes, it hurt, as he’d never taken anyone or anything inside himself before, and Viggo was, as he himself had put it, “fucking huge”, but it felt good all the same. His body liked something about this, understood almost as if it had been made for it.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Viggo encouraged. “I want to see you lose yourself.”

Hiccup was close. He could feel it in the way his genitals tightened and his muscles braced. The pleasure was building and building. 

His orgasm crashed into him. Hiccup tossed his head and screamed with it. He’d never felt anything this intense before. Viggo’s hand pumping him through it coupled with the way his insides hugged his cock were almost too much. He was overcome with bliss.

Hiccup came back from the world of pleasure, panting, shaking, sweating. He only had a moment of reprieve before sensation overtook him. Viggo was still inside of him, still thrusting, and his hand was on his dripping cock. 

And it  _ hurt.  _

Hiccup screamed, flattening himself onto his stomach to get Viggo’s hand off of his cock. That didn’t help much, because then the man was rolling him over onto his back (the ropes had enough slack for him to do so.) Viggo grabbed Hiccup’s legs and forced them around his hips, sliding back into him. Hiccup yelled at the overwhelming sensation. 

“Get off me!” Hiccup shouted. 

One of Viggo’s hands went around Hiccup’s flaccid cock, and Hiccup tossed his head back, screamed. It was all too much. The man was thrusting into him hard and his hand was moving with each rotation of his hips. Hiccup yanked hard on his ropes, breaking skin around his wrists.

“Stop, stop!” he sobbed. Oh, how he didn’t want this. When would Viggo stop? 

“Not until I cum into your overstimulated body and claim you as mine,” Viggo said to him, panting. “Not until I show you otherworldly agony,” 

“ _ No-o-o _ …”

Hiccup tried twisting his hips to get away, but Viggo was stuck firmly between his legs. He couldn’t help it: he screamed just like Viggo wanted him to. 

It wasn’t long till Hiccup felt Viggo throb inside of him. Oh no. He was going to…

Viggo groaned. He was seemingly aroused by Hiccup’s pain. He released into him, moaning, and Hiccup would have cringed and shuddered had he not been busy screaming in pain. But, maybe now that Viggo had finished, it was over. 

Viggo pulled out of him, released his leg, and Hiccup tried sidling away, up the bed, but Viggo grabbed him by the hip in a crushing grip and held him down to the bed. His hand worked furiously at his tortured cock.

Hiccup’s screams grew more high-pitched, just like Viggo wanted. Everything was what he wanted, and Hiccup wasn’t going to escape it anytime soon. 


End file.
